Desacuerdos
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles que intentan responder las infinitas dudas que tenemos de Digimon Tri. 2. Taichi, Yamato y la chica desconocida de lentes.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Inauguro mi colección de drabbles de digimon tri. Algunos concursarán en el topic del Foro Proyecto 1-8 pero aún no estoy segura de cuales. Quería empezar a publicar porque el tiempo se me viene encima y necesitaba una línea de dónde empezar D:

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, yo le pertenezco a él(?)

* * *

 **Desacuerdos.**

 **I.**

Cuando Alphamon abrió sus ojos pétreos supo que había graves problemas. Sus primeros movimientos fueron lentos, como si todo el cuerpo le pesará toneladas de tiempo muerto. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había dormido? No había manera de saberlo pero cuando salió de su escondite —en lo más profundo del digimundo—, se encontró con un mundo en catarsis.

—Es un virus. Los infectados se vuelven agresivos, incontrolables, con una fuerza que no coincide con su nivel. Para cualquiera resulta imposible enfrentarlos, no ha habido evoluciones en mucho tiempo.

Alphamon escuchaba a su caja negra, a su memoria que había dejado vagando por el digimundo. Era una entidad de la homeostasis leal al líder de los Caballeros reales. La pobre luz grisácea estaba muerta del susto, no todos los días Alpahamon despertaba de su letargo y su presencia solo podía significar que la situación se tornaría en algo mucho peor.

—Dime una cosa. ¿Han rastreado el origen?

La pequeña entidad tintineó nerviosa.

—Se trata de un rumor. Qué proviene del mundo humano.

Los ojos de Alphamon brillaron con rabia. Él había predicho que los humanos no traerían más que tragedias.

~•~

Recordar el inicio de su mera existencia le había costado semanas enteras de meditación. El tiempo en aquel momento no era su aliado pero se sentía en la necesidad de brindar explicaciones a un digimon que no sabía si en verdad existía. Pero lo había sentido emerger, no podía perder los estribos a estas alturas y pensar que había sido su imaginación. Gennai-san estaba preparado para cuando Alphamon se presentó en su puerta.

—Me temo que es verdad —le confesó mientras le servía una taza de café—. Alguien del otro lado intentó abrir la puerta y no sé si fue un accidente o si fue intencional pero el virus se coló a nuestra red.

—¿Alguno de tus queridos niños elegidos es responsable?

Gennai-san levantó los hombros. No había manera de saberlo pero confiaba en la sensatez de los antiguos niños elegidos. Él mismo les había explicado de la importancia de mantener las dimensiones separadas.

—Ellos han protegido este mundo con su propia vida. No harían nada para lastimarlo.

Alphamon giró los ojos. A Gennai-san le pareció una escena de lo más surreal: uno de los digimons más poderosos jamás creados estaba girándole los ojos y bebiendo café en su diminuta sala.

—Bueno. Resulta muy claro lo que debe de hacerse y espero contar con tu ayuda. Yo me encargaré de los infectados y tú de conseguir al maldito humano que nos ha metido en esto.

—P-pero...

—No me hagas ir a buscarlo yo mismo.

La amenaza de Alphamon fue como una daga: el destino que separaba a los humanos y a los digitales iba a cumplirse. La batalla entre el principio y el fin iba a llevarse a acabo. Sólo podía esperar que aquel fin fuera un nuevo comienzo y la única manera de asegurarse era encontrando a Agumon y a Gabumon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

 **Este drabble participa en el IV concurso del foro Proyecto 1-8: Concurso de Drabbles "A la espera de Tri".** Espero que sea de su agrado :)

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, yo le pertenezco a él(?)

* * *

 **Desacuerdos.**

 **II.**

—¡¿Acaso te has olvidado de todo lo que hemos hecho por el mundo digital?!

Yamato estaba fuera de sí. Había sido una semana de perros y simplemente las circunstancias habían acabado con su paciencia. Alphamon había sido bastante claro: no había manera en que ambas dimensiones pudiesen coexistir. Ah, pero Yagami había decidido que era su momento para rebelarse contra el sistema.

—¡Nunca podría olvidarlo!

—¿Entonces por qué estás aferrado a la idea opuesta? Sabes que Alphamon no solo acabará con nosotros si nos seguimos oponiendo a la idea de cerrar la puerta para siempre, sino que el virus seguirá infectando digimons inocentes. ¿De verdad eres tan egoísta?

Taichi bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños. ¡Y qué si había extrañado la adrenalina de los combates! No se trataba de solamente aquello: Agumon le había dicho que las intenciones de Alphamon no eran las mejores y que nadie estaba de acuerdo. ¿Qué se creía ese maldito digimon para decidir el futuro de todo el digimundo?

—¡Abre los ojos! Él tiene la solución, las cosas volverán a la normalidad, Gennai nos lo dijo desde un principio: nunca íbamos a poder estar juntos —Yamato insistió.

—¡¿Y es qué nadie más tiene voz en esto?! Todos los digimons que han llegado a la tierra y que han sido curados por Koushiro van a ser sacrificados si dejamos que Alphamon se los lleve. ¡Nos odia! ¡Incluso después de todo lo que hemos hecho por el mundo digital! —gritó desesperado, Yamato trató de sostenerle la mirada furibunda—. ¿Cómo eres capaz de dejar ir a Gabumon otra vez?

—Tengo práctica en dejar ir a los demás, sobre todo cuando sé que será para su bien.

Taichi evadió el tema, tenían demasiados problemas ya como para involucrar sus propios dilemas personales. ¿Le había dolido tanto? Además, ¿qué otra cosa podía haber esperado? A veces pensaba que Yamato no seguía la lógica preestablecida... y que lo dijera él ya era mucho.

—Ishida-san. Yagami-san.

Ambos voltearon a la fuente de la voz al mismo tiempo: una chica de cabello azuleo y con anteojos estaba de pie mirándolos; en sus brazos descansaba un digimon que no conocían. La observaron desconcertados.

—Alphamon ha sido muy amable al dejarles pensar sus opciones, como si las tuviesen. No importará lo que elijan, al final él decidirá: tiene todo el tiempo del mundo.

Lanzó su amenaza, sus cristales brillaron y entonces dio media vuelta: su falda escolar levantándose un poco con su caminar y por la leve brisa de verano; y dejando a ambos elegidos completamente perplejos bajo aquel puente.


End file.
